


Unexpected Plane Journey

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [18]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mile High Club, Porn, reading porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: “You’re in the seat next to me on the plane and you’re reading porn and I was scandalised at first but now I’m reading along with you and you definitely noticed.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18! Just as promised, here is the prompt most of you chose :)

Phil did not consider himself a nosy person. He believed that everyone had the right to do whatever they want without him butting in as long as it didn’t directly affect him and he had no right to judge over what other people chose to do. 

 

That all went out the window when he found himself on an eight hour plane ride to New York with no one to talk to and nothing to do to spend the time. He rarely managed to get any sleep on a plane even if he was about to die from exhaustion so that option was out of the window. He usually travelled to New York with his family but this time he had gotten held back by work so they had to leave without him and now he needed to join them. 

 

He wished he could say that he was taking the loneliness quite well but the plane had not even taken off yet and Phil was already feeling bored. He thought about trying to start a conversation with the guy sitting in the seat next to him but he looked to be immersed in his phone and Phil didn’t find it right to interrupt him. 

 

Without meaning to, he caught a glance of what exactly was on the guy’s phone screen and Phil quickly felt himself turning red. The guy next to him was reading porn. In the middle of the plane, with someone sitting right next to him. _Is he serious?_

 

Phil wasn’t judging him for reading porn. Everyone was free to do their own thing and if this guy happened to prefer reading porn rather than watching it, it was none of his business. But did he have to do it while Phil was sitting right next to him? 

 

Then again, no one was forcing him to sneak looks at the guy’s phone and he was pretty sure most people would find what he was doing very rude but Phil just couldn’t help himself. Now that he knew just what his seat neighbour was doing on his phone, his eyes kept catching looks at the screen almost without his control. 

 

_I’m just going to get a quick look at what kind of porn he was reading and then he would look away and stop staring._ Phil managed to twist around in a way that made him look as if he wanted to get some sleep but he made sure to keep an eye half open and directed at the phone screen. Thankfully, he had remembered to put on his contact lenses before leaving for the airport and was getting a clear view of just what the guy was reading. 

 

The first few sentences had him squirming in his seat. _Jesus christ, he’s kinky_. Phil tried his best to act as inconspicuous as possible and he thought he was doing a good job but when he looked up he saw the guy staring right at him and realised he had been caught. 

 

_Oh God, oh God, oh God._

 

What the hell was he going to do? The guy had obviously realised that Phil ha been reading his porn over his shoulder and now Phil hand idea of what he could say to defend himself. What could he possibly say to explain why he had thought reading someone else’s porn was a good idea? 

 

He was just about to defend himself by saying that no one should read porn in a public place if they didn’t want others to notice but the guy raised an eyebrow at him and went back to his porn. Phil was left to stare at him open-mouthed, unable to properly understand what had just happened. 

 

What had just happened? So he caught the guy next to him reading porn, decided it was a good idea to read whatever he was reading with him and, when said guy caught on to what Phil was doing, kept on reading as if nothing was wrong and this sort of thing happened everyday. _Is this really my life?_

 

Phil had no idea what his next step should be. He wanted to continue reading since he had finally gotten to the good part but, now that the owner of the phone had caught him, he felt uncomfortable doing so. What the hell was wrong with him? It was bad enough he had been caught sneaking looks at someone else’s phone but now he was also thinking of doing it again? 

 

His inner musings were cut short when he heard a sigh and the guy turned to look at him, not seeming amused. “I can feel you thinking from here and you’re ruining the mood. If you want to read as well, I don’t mind as long as you stop getting on my nerves and leave me to read in peace.”

 

Phil had to stop staring at this guy with his mouth wide open. It’s not as if he could help himself. This guy was apparently full of surprises and was not failing in keeping Phil on his toes with his bluntness and attitude. _Well, I guess there’s nothing wrong with reading some more now that I’ve actually been given permission_. He desperately tried not to think about the fact he was barely an hour into an eight hour flight and he somehow managed to get into a situation where someone invited him to read porn together. _Only I could get in situations like these, I swear._

 

They were getting to another good part in the ‘story’ when Phil started squirming in his seat again, feeling uncomfortable. He couldn’t believe that the failed to think about what he was going to do when he started getting turned on in the middle of a plane, with no where to go for some privacy. 

 

The other guy must have noticed his uncomfortable squirming because he sighed in annoyance once again and turned to look at him. “What is it now?” 

 

How was Phil even supposed to explain himself? _Oh not much, it’s just that halfway through reading your porn I started getting turned on and I’ve finally realised there’s not much I can do about it in the middle of the plane._ Phil wasn’t about to say that but the other was still looking at him as if he was expecting an answer so he knew that he would have to come up with something soon. 

 

“Interesting story, right?” Phil finally blurted, pointing to the phone and he instantly started wishing for the ground to swallow him up. What the hell was he thinking? That would have been a pretty decent conversation starter if they were two friends reading a nice story. However, it only made things more awkward when it was two complete strangers reading porn together. 

 

The other guy didn’t seem to mind Phil’s awkwardness too much and he actually smirked at him. “Oh yeah, it’s a very interesting story. I’m especially enjoying the part where Steve grabs Michael and slams him against the wall, getting ready to fuck him against it.” 

 

Phil’s first reaction was to quickly look around them, making sure no one had heard what had just been said. Once he confirmed that he had been the only one to hear he turned back to the stranger, who at this point was laughing his ass off at the look on Phil’s face, and hit him in the arm. “Have you completely lost your mind?” he hissed, making sure to glare for good measure. “Someone could have heard you.” 

 

The other guy just looked, not looking the least bit sorry. “You didn’t mind reading someone else’s porn so I thought you wouldn’t mind others hearing me say that”, he said, completely ignoring the way Phil turned bright red at his statement. “I’m Dan by the way.” 

 

Phil could admit to himself that he was glad that he now had a name for the person he had been reading porn with for the past hour. “I’m Phil. Thank you for sharing, it’s really good porn”, he said, and was glad to see Dan looking shocked. 

 

He was delighted to notice that he was able to get a reaction out of Dan just like Dan had done with him Phil just wasn’t sure what his next mode of action should be. On one hand he almost wanted go back to what he had been reading but, on the other hand, Dan still seemed to be looking at him in interest. “Is there something on my face? You’re still staring at me.” 

 

That seemed to shake Dan out of reverie and he seemed to get back to himself. “Thank you, I try to leave the best for the plane since it’s such a long time of literally doing nothing. 

 

Phil wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to laugh or cry over the idea that Dan seemed to have a whole collection of porn on his phone but in the end settled for just shaking his head in amusement. The last thing he wanted was to end up offending Dan after he had been nice enough offer his porn to him. 

 

It seemed as if they were headed back to an awkward silence but Dan prevented the situation by turning to Phil and offering him something he had never in his life thought he would be offered by someone who was practically a stranger and on a plane. 

 

“You want me to help with that?” Dan asked, pointing to his, now very obvious, hard on. Phil looked down and blushed when he realised his attraction was now on display for everyone who happened to pass by to see and he quickly tried to think of a way he could hide it. 

 

Dan seemed to realise he was panicking because he rolled his eyes and handed him his jacket to cover his lap with. Phil didn’t think he had ever been so grateful to another person in his life. He quickly positioned the jacket given to him in a way that would cover his hard on and tried to get rid of the blush he was sure was still on his face. 

 

Dan had better ideas and soon he was leaning in to whisper in Phil’s ear. “I know you’re turned on by the story and thinking of how you’re going to get off in the middle of a flying plane with people all around you. I was being serious, I can give you a hand if you want.”

 

Phil had never felt more lost. He knew that Dan wasn’t wrong and he really was turned on but that didn’t mean he was going to ask someone he didn’t even know to help him out. Phil had more dignity than that and he didn’t care if Dan was actually really attractive, he was still saying no. 

 

He must be even more predictable than he thought since Dan rolled his eyes before he could even open his mouth to answer. “Save it. I know you’re just going to say that you don’t do this kind of thing because you’re some goody two shoes but you should really think about it logically. I’m turned on, you’re turned on and I’m willing to help out. It’s just pals helping pals.” 

 

Phil kept himself from saying that they could hardly be considered pals just because they knew each others names. It was quite obvious that Dan didn’t care about that and Phil would just be wasting his time trying to argue.

 

Dan unlatched his seatbelt and stood up, looking at Phil with raised eyebrows. “I’m going to the bathroom. The offer still stands if you want my help. Just make sure you get there fast. I can’t stay in the bathroom for too long without catching unwanted attention.”

 

With that, he walked away and Phil watched with wide eyes as he headed to the bathroom and got in. 

 

_I’m not going to follow him. I might be feeling a little turned on but that’s no excuse for getting off with a complete stranger in the bathroom of a plane._ Then why was he getting up and making his way to the bathroom, trying not to get the attention of all the other passengers? 

 

He knocked three times when he got to the bathroom, trying to show Dan that it was him and he was rewarded with the sound of the door unlocking. Phil was quickly pulled inside and then listened to the satisfying sound of the door locking once again. 

 

“I knew you’d come”, Dan murmured, right before pulling him in for a hungry kiss. 

 

A part of him still could barely believe that he was actually in this situation but all rational thought left his brain the second he felt Dan opening his trousers and slipping them down enough for him to be able to start rubbing him through his boxers. 

 

They didn’t have much time but Phil was going to make sure he enjoys every second of it. 

 

*

 

Phil watched a disheveled Dan leaving the bathroom and tried to catch his breath. That was the fastest round of sex he had ever had in his life and a look in the mirror showed him what he already knew. He was a mess. 

 

His pants were still hanging around his thighs and his hair looked as if someone had just been running their fingers through it. Definitely Dan’s doing. He could see love bites littered all over his collarbone and his lips were puffed out and red. 

 

Regardless of the fact that Phil knew exactly what he looked like he had been doing, he couldn'tregret the past ten minutes. It was something he had never done before and he had never thought he would do but having sex in an aeroplane bathroom, knowing they only had a limited time to finish before someone got suspicious, was exhilarating. 

 

He put his pants back on and tried to ignore the feeling of stickiness all over his body. Then he tried fixing his hair as much aspkossible even though he was aware that it was probably a lost cause. He waited a few more minutes like the had agreed on with Dan and then quietly unlocked the bathroom door. 

 

It didn’t take him long to get back to his seat and it seemed as if no one had paid him much mind on his way there. Dan was waiting for him, a smirk on his lips once again. All Phil could do was roll his eyes. 

 

He sat down and tried to come to terms with what he had just done. It was almost as if a part of him still refused to believe that he had just had sex with a really attractive guy on a plane. Dan seemed to know exactly what he was thinking since he kept looking at him in satisfaction. Phil finally couldn’t handle it anymore and hit Dan in the arm softly. “Stop looking at me like that.” 

 

Dan rolled his eyes then quickly leaned in for a short kiss, to Phil’s complete shock. He hadn’t thought whatever they had going on would continue outside of the bathroom but he couldn’t say he was against it. 

 

“I’m going to be in New York for three weeks”, Dan said, looking at him from under his eyelashes. If Phil hadn’t just gone at it in the bathroom less than ten minutes before, his cock would probably be taking an interest again at seeing Dan looking at him like that. “I can give you my number, in case you ever want to meet up while you’re there.” 

 

This was the first time Dan was seemingly unsure and Phil couldn’t say he liked seeing him like that so he quickly nodded and handed him his phone in order to get his number. They exchanged numbers with small smiles on their faces and agreed to hang out again while they were both in New York. 

 

They spent the rest of the flight chatting and watching movies together and Phil couldn’t help but think that when they did meet up in New York, it was going to be so much more than just sex. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe that it's Christmas in a week so in 7 days there will be no more 25 Days of Christmas? 
> 
> I know, I know, I wasted a perfectly good chance to write plane smut. I almost did it as well but, guess what? Once again, I feel exhausted. I know you probably just think they're excuses at this point or you just don't care but I've been suffering from insomnia these past few weeks. I'm always feeling exhausted but when it comes to sleeping I just can't. Unfortunately, my brain is pretty much liquid most of the time at this point and I felt like I was not in the right state of mind to be writing (good) smut so I just skipped it. Hope you guys don't mind too much! 
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> Also, you're still in time to vote for the prompt for day 19 so make sure to do so!
> 
> Here are the options: 
> 
> 1.  
> “why are you looking at me like that. come on, i love you, you know that–oh, why are you pointing that gun/sword/knife/blaster/etc. at me. put it…put it down nice and gently. i love you, please don’t do this. put it down. you’re not in you’re right mind, they’re controlling you, pLEASE DON’T KILL ME. I LOVE YOU. COME ON, PLEASE PUT IT DOWN YOU’RE SCARING ME THIS ISN’T YOU YOU’RE UNDER MIND CONTROL”
> 
> 2.  
> "Person A and Person B are spies. B has to extract information from Person C in bed. A hears it over the earpiece or sees it in a hidden camera."
> 
> 3.  
> "I can see you getting changed through your window because you have your curtains open."


End file.
